Membranes in living cells are known to have many important functions. The plasma membrane serves as a barrier to extra-cellular components (e.g. chemical compounds, antigens and cells); membranes (intra cellular as well as the plasma membrane) regulate the transport of components from the exterior to the interior of cells or organelles and vice versa. Membranes form a matrix for many endogenous reactions, for example many enzyme controlled reactions that are important for the biosynthesis, metabolism or catabolism of compounds. Membranes are also important for recognition and modulation of signals from the outside world and therefore contribute to a proper response of the organism. Interaction with the outside world includes the interaction of host cells with foreign cells or parts thereof like antigens/allergens, interaction of host cells with signal molecules like insulin, chemokines, cytokines and hormones and interaction of host cells with each other, such as the interactions between nerve cells, in particular those within the central nerve system (brain and in the spinal chord).
In the art many papers reveal particular aspects of the way living cells interact with extra-cellular signals. Phosphorylation of target proteins in the membrane, as may occur after binding of a receptor with an extra cellular ligand molecule, appears important for type and magnitude of signal transduction. Equally important is the assembly of signaling molecule complexes with specific intracellular or membrane-bound proteins. These proteins, e.g. regulatory or scaffold proteins, may comprise one or more specific domains such as the SH2, the SH3, the PTB, and the PTZ and WW domain types (see G. Cesarini et al. (eds.): Modular Protein Domains. Wiley VCH Verlag, 2004). The reaction of the cell to an outside signal also depends on the nature of the membrane. In particular the presence of some phosphatidylinositol (PI)-related compounds appear to be important for the function effected by proteins that possess pleckstrin homology (PH) domains, e.g. protein kinase C (PKC).
The way that a living cell reacts to an extracellular signal can vary widely and includes specific activation of phospholipid metabolism, specific cell adhesion behavior, a change in GTP-ase activity, localization of protein kinase activity, e.g. that of PKC, expression of specific transcription factors, regulation of the sensitivity of insulin receptor, and the spatial arrangement or activity of receptors and of ion channels.
Interaction between nerve cells (neurons) requires activation of ion channels, including the Na+, K+ and Ca2+ channels. In addition the regulation of numbers of receptors, also in relation to the different types of receptors, is important for proper cognitive, emotional and sensorimotoric (like e.g. hearing, smelling, feeling and tasting) functions. Such regulation is also mediated by neuregulin (Nrg-1) and postsynaptic density protein (PSD-95), whose functions appear to be dependent on membrane composition. In the end the signal transduction will result in the activation of a variety of specific genes, which together regulate consciousness, behavior and cognitive and intellectual capabilities.
Cell membranes comprise many types of chemical components, like phospholipids, cholesterol, glycolipids, sphingolipids, sulfatides, cerebrosides, gangliosides, proteins, including glycoproteins, peptides, ions, vitamins, and many other components apart from water. Typically these components are not evenly distributed over the membrane. Polar and non-polar areas can be identified. In particular to the so-called “rafts,” the often small non-polar areas in a plasma membrane, specific functions have been allocated (Brown, D. A., London, E., (2000) J. Biol. Chem. 275:17221-17224).
Membrane composition is subject to many changes over time due to physical and/or enzymatic processes. Membrane-like structures also form a large part of the Golgi apparatus and the endoplasmatic reticulum (ER) and their structure determines their potential function and properties.
Several methods have been described to influence the interaction between nerve cells and to improve cognitive function.
US 2005/0009779 discloses a method to increase membrane fluidity and to improve receptor function in this way. It was claimed that saturated fatty acids and cholesterol stiffen the membrane and that the combination of long chain polyunsaturated fatty acids together with certain components that improve methionine metabolism can make cell membranes function in a better way. The document is e.g. silent about the importance of the presence of polar membrane constituents other than phospholipids and about the role of food constituents like manganese, molybdenum, taurine, cysteine, sulfate, water and the nature of the carbohydrate fraction in suitable nutritional products for improvement of membrane function.
US 2005/0203053 discloses that neurological function could be improved by enhancing the biosynthesis of phospholipids in the brain. This was achieved by consuming a uridine source, a source of choline and optionally a fatty acid. It was claimed that synaptic transmission was improved; the number of neurites was increased as well as the sensitivity of the P2Y receptor. Similar effects for these food components have been disclosed in US 2005/0176676.
WO 2004/028529 discloses a specific phospholipid comprising arachidonic acid, optionally in combination with medium chain triglycerides or a source of docosahexaenoic acid for improving cognitive function.
WO 2005/051091 discloses a specific blend of glycerophospholipids in combination with sphingomyelin and/or cholesterol, which blend resembles that of human breast milk and is present as a fat globule for use in the manufacture of infant formulae. The blend is claimed to be beneficial for the development of cognitive and vision functions of the fetus, infants and children.
Specific lipid blends have been proposed for treatment of diseases or modifying functioning of an organism.
In EP 1279400 an isotonic lipid emulsion is disclosed which comprises 60-95 wt % MCT and 5-40 wt % fish oil and which comprises no vegetable oils. This lipid blend is claimed to rapidly modify cell membranes of organs and tissues, and to be useful in the treatment of a wide range of diseases.
EP 0311091 discloses a specific lipid blend for parenteral use, which comprises MCT, ω-3 and ω-6 fatty acids, a phospholipid fraction and vitamin E. Such lipid blend is claimed to be useful for patients that suffer from surgery, multiple traumata, burns, infections, lung failure and chronic inflammatory diseases. The product as disclosed does not comprise intact proteins or peptides and is not suitable for complete nutrition.
EP 0484266 discloses nutritional products that comprise DHA and EPA, from about 24 to about 82 mg phospholipids per liter product and a nucleotide mixture, which is claimed to be useful for nourishing infants and for the dietary management of hepatic cirrhosis and diarrhea.
EP 1426053 discloses the use of phospholipids, sphingomyelin, or galactolipid in the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition for parenteral use in inhibiting tumor cell adhesion, inhibition of adhesion of metastasis cells and/or inhibition of tumor metastasis growth. The proposed formulations are unsuitable for complete nutrition by enteral route. No indication is given in what way other food constituents may interfere with the claimed efficacy.
Many papers speculate about the usefulness of eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) or docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) for treating inflammatory diseases. However, serious difficulties have risen in demonstrating clinical efficacy of the administration of these ω-3 fatty acids. Up to the filing date predominantly in the treatment of arthritis a statistically significant improvement could be observed.
It is an object of the present invention to change the composition of cell membranes (particularly rafts) in several types of cells in a manner that is convenient, in particular by administration of a nicely tasting enteral formulation.